Love Square at Wammy's
by Beyond Jadee
Summary: Jade and Livvy are newcomers to Wammys. Matt likes Jade, Jade likes Mello, haha so does Livvy.
1. Chapter 1 Newcomers

**[Not Him;]**

**Chapter 1;**

**Jadee: This is my first story on here _ So please not too many hard reviews D= If i get any that is LOL.**

**Livv: I'm sure you will :D Hehehe thanks for putting me in this story Jade x)**

**Jadee: Livv is an actual friend of mine in real life. (Yes i have friends)**

***Livv hangs of Mello's waist***

**Jadee: o_o**

**Livv: Mine o.o**

***Dives on Mello too***

**Matt: Ladies :D There's me too. Mello looks like a girl and... AHHH-**

***Both dive on Matt***

**Mello: Jadee doesn't own Death Note or it's characters.**

* * *

It was raining the night Jade and Livvy arrived to Wammy's Orphanage. By raining, it basically meant a full on storm and everything. The windows clattered from the sounds of thunder. Matt wasn't quite sure whether it was a storm of good luck or misfortune soon to come. Well, he was sure to find out.

* * *

Jade sat in a chair next to Livvy. They're both soaked in Roger's office, both edged closer to each other by the second through their nervous attitude in unfamiliar places.

Roger took his seat at the big wooden desk filled with papers and other things you'd find lying on a desk.

"Arrangements have been made," he said softly. "You may both live in the same room together, to make your stay here more comfortable. Your things have already made their way here and if you have any questions or complaints, come to this office any time."

With that, the two newly made orphans were left to find their own rooms.

Why had their parents abandoned them for smoking weed, they'd never know.

* * *

Matt hunched over his Game boy SP playing Pokémon Blue. His Level 67 Charazard will defeat this Level 74 Ninetales, his _life_ depended on this battle.

_Fuck, why isn't this Ninetales dying?! _His brain was working furiously to win.

**Fail.**

* * *

Livvy flopped on her new bed.

"At least these beds don't make squeaking noises like yours." She smiled. "I reckon you couldn't have sex on them from the amount of noise that's made when you just turn over." Jade giggled, it was true.

**BANG o.o**

The two girls screamed.

"What the flying fuck?!" Livvy screamed.

A small "sorry" came from next door.


	2. Chapter 2 Pleasant

**Chapter 2;**

**Jadee: Second chapter yay! =D**

**Livvy: LOLfail.**

**Jadee: I know ):**

**Mello: WTF? You make me seem like a fucking angry person o.o**

**Matt: You are. Well, you're always hurting me *tends to a bruise on his face***

**Jadee: Ohnoez poor Matt.**

***Jadee n Livv hug Matt.***

**Mello: ...Jadee does not own Death Note or it's characters.**

* * *

An angry Mello had been awoken from Matt's tantrum. This caused an even worse tantrum to come.

"Mello!" Matt cowered in the corner. "I'm sorry for waking you, but that Ninetales wouldn't do as it was told! IT WAS MOCKING ME!!"

Mello had his fist aiming to Matt's face.

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

"You're lucky." Mello spat.

The door swung open, two pissed off newcomers were in between the doorway. Mello leaned against the door frame and looked the girls up and down.

"And what the hell do you want?" He sneered.

"Could you keep the fucking noise down?" Livvy asked. Well more like demanded in a screaming fashion. Mello just laughed and slammed the door in their faces.

Jade turned to Livvy.

"Well that was pleasant." She smirked.

"He was fit though."

"Indeed."

* * *

"You're really nice, Mello." Matt said without looking at his FFX game.

"Those girls need to learn who is boss around here, they're going to have to live with the music I listen to and our arguments."

"I liked the black haired one."

"They were both weird looking."

Without another word, Mello grabbed his chocolate and snapped pieces of it, whilst Matt sat with his PS2 Final Fantasy game.


	3. Chapter 3 Eyes

**Chapter 3;**

**Jadee: You do know I'm completely making this up off the top of my head.**

**Livvy: Like you normally do then.**

**Jadee: Yes )'=**

**Matt: You really think i have gorgeous eyes.**

**Jadee: Tbqh, i didn't even know what colour your eyes were =D I still don't, 'cos in the god damn manga and anime i can't tell. So green kinda goes with my name =3**

**Mello: Fail.**

**Matt: Jadee doesn't own Death Note, Lady Gaga or BMTH.**

* * *

"My p-p-p-poker face, my p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
My p-p-p-poker face, my p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying  
I'm just stunnin'  
With my love-glue-gunning."

* * *

The song echoed through the walls with two voices singing along to Lady Gaga.

"And they tell us to shut up..." Mello scrunched his face up and buried his head in pillows.

"KILLMEBITCH!"

Matt looked up from his 2 day non-stop streak of Kingdom Hearts games and shook his head.

_To be quite honest, Jade, I've heard her name is, is really cute. I guess her friend is too but yeah...I doubt I'll have a chance. I haven't even introduced myself properly yet!_

* * *

Now, in the girls room was Bring Me The Horizon playing and the two were moshing.

"So cash in all your chips tonight baby  
'Cause were going out of style.  
We could leave this city, if only for a while.  
Well take this feeling to our graves  
For every heart that we betrayed.  
No one can know about this.  
Well take this feeling to our graves  
For every heart that we betrayed.  
No one can know about this. "

* * *

Mello brought his head up from the pillows,

"They actually have decent taste?"

Matt looked up for the second time in two days.

_I knew they were better than they made out to be. They were so quiet when they came here, now they're getting told off by Roger every 10 minutes._ _Rebels._

* * *

Jade and Livvy took their seats in the diner. Cornflakes with FUCK LOADS OF SUGAR was their breakfast every day I guess. Mello and Matt came towards the table, Mello sat next to Livvy and Matt sat next to Jade.

The girls looked at each other.

_Don't you feel trapped?_

_Quite._

"Just so you know," Mello said. "I want to lend your Bring Me The Horizon CD."

"And I'll lend your Bullet For My Valentine CD." Matt said putting his arm around Jade and looking her into the eye.

He had a cute eye. Well, eyes? They were just so green. Jade could see at least 50 shades of green in his eyes. If there is that many shades. It was just gorgeous how his eyes were darker in the middle and began to get a shade lighter.

"Of course." She smiled.

Matt smiled too.


	4. Chapter 4 Competition

**Chapter 4;**

**Jadee: Awwwwwwwhhhhh, i feel quite sorry for Matt in this one.**

**Mello: Don't feel sorry for him.**

**Livv: Btw, this is MY STORY JADE. **

**Jadee: LOOL yeah, when i sent Livv my story in real life (yes i have a life) she said it was her secksy story**

**Livv; ;3**

**Matt: O___O Jadee doesn't own Death Note or this story apparently...**

**Jade: I OWN THIS STORY!!!!**

**Livv: Yes but it's mine =D**

* * *

Matt felt an odd feeling in his stomach everytime he saw Jade. He wasn't even sure why. Sure, she was pretty and stuff. But he didn't even know her. And he was a babe magnet, so he liked to think. Actually most girls wouldn't touch him with a 10 foot pole.

But the thing that bothered Matt the most was the fact that, Livvy and Jade worshipped the ground Mello walked on. And Mello couldn't give a fuck. Looks like we just weren't meant to be.

* * *

"So, go over the rules again." Jade said.

"Right; Rule one – We can't ask him out, he has to ask us out.

Rule two – We can't tell him we like him or even hint it with our speakings.

Rule three – No kissing, unless he plants the first one.

Rule four – This can't hurt our friendship.

Got that?"

"Yeah, I think so. What if he doesn't like us at all?"

"That's why we can't have any sudden movements."

"Kay. I just wonder, if he does like us, who Mello will pick."

"Just wait and see."

* * *

Mello picked at his chocolate, he kept looking up at Matt.

"Matt?"

He looked up from his game and pulled his goggles out of his eyes onto his head.

"Yes?"

"You like that Jade."

"So if I do?"

"Ask her."

"She'll say no."

"How do you know?"

"'Cos I know. I'm used to getting rejected, I'm keeping away from the asking part."

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

Matt looked up to the ceiling in thought and lit a tab.

"There was that one time, at your birthday."

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT. DON'T YOU EVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN. IT NEVER FUCKING HAPPENED!!!!"

"I never said a thing!" Matt ran out of the room into the courtyard. He had learnt to run when Mello shouts.

* * *

_But Mello is right, how do I know she'll say no. Then again...i know fine well that her and Livvy worship Mello. They'd jizz is he asked for them to lick his boots clean._

Matt shuddered.

_Why did I even think that?_

He lay in the grass and stared at the stars. Cigarette smoke circled around him as he blew it out.

Sob sob.

Matt heard crying.

He sat up and found a weeping girl on the swings. The red-haired boy got up and walked over towards her. Jade let tears run down her face.

Matt sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her.


	5. Chapter 5 Misunderstanding

**Chapter 5;**

**Matt: *checking watch* Where the fuck are them women?**

**Mello: I dunno. But now i can eat chocolate bars in peace without Jade trying to have some. I mean, it's as if she has an obsession with them or something.**

***Mello goes to bite chocolate, suddenly a lasoo grabs it and goes back into the bushes.***

***Jadee and Livvy come out of the bushes with chocolate bar, eating it.***

**Mello: O_________________O**

**Jadee: Sorry, i haven't updated the story. But i have had MANY ALL NIGHTERS, like too many.**

**Matt: That's what you get when you let your heart win (8)**

**Mello, Livvy, Jadee: 0____________0**

**Matt: :D**

**Light: Jadee doesn't own Death Note or it's characters.**

**Jadee, Livvy: THERE'S THE BASTARD! KILL HIM!**

**Light: Ono *run***

**Mello: He forgot to add to that disclaimer, she does not own my chocolate either.**

* * *

_This is such a perfect way to get to know her._

Jade sobbed and sobbed his shoulder away.

All Matt could say was, "There there."

Jade was now just breathing heavily at this point.

She gave Matt a giant hug, who's face went as red as his hair.

"Thanks Matt," she whispered. She gave him a peck on the cheek, another hug and went inside, leaving the boy to sit in silence. His face growing redder and redder.

* * *

"Awwh, Matt really did that?"

Jade had came back into her room, with Livvy wondering where she had went.

"Yeah, bless him, he's so caring."

"I would've given him a kiss for looking out for me too."

Jade smiled. Bless him.

* * *

Matt sat in the corner of the room holding his hand to his cheek.

Mello smacked him in the back of his head.

"What's with you? You haven't even glanced at a game since you game in."

Matt smiled.

"Jade kissed my cheek."

Mello's eyes widened.

"WHOA! Seriously?!" He grinned. "Well, since you were wrong, YOU owe ME a chocolate bar"

Matt glared. "Leave me to be happy."

Mello's traid mark look hovered on his face.

Matt whimpered and ran to the kitchen.

"That's what I thought," Mello chuckled in the darkness.

* * *

"So, are you going to get with him??" Livvy's hopes were through the roof at this moment.

"No." Her hopes crashed back down.

"But you kissed him!"

"Livvy, we've both kissed people we don't like in that way. This time it was a way of thanks. He's cute and stuff but, I wouldn't. Plus I have that bet with you."

Livvy laughed. "Bring it on, beatch."


	6. Chapter 6 Chocolate

**Chapter 6;**

**Jadee: *sits in corner sobbing***

**Mello: The fucks wrong with her?**

**Livvy: She's sad 'cos she hardly has reviews.**

**Matt: I'd review every chapter =D If i can be arsed to make an account.**

**Jadee: OMG THERE'S CHOCOLATE IN THIS CHAPTER AND I HAVE NONE *SOBSOBSOB* ;______;**

**Livvy: Oh. That sounds more like her.**

**Mello: CHOCOLATE =D=D=D=D=D=D**

**Matt: THE FUCK I DON'T THINK....**

**Jadee: SILENCE! DON'T SPOIL ANYMORE OF THE CHAPTER!!!!**

**Mello: Jadee does not own Death Note or it's characters.**

* * *

For Jade, sitting in class is one of the greatest things ever. For Livvy, not so much.

The brown haired girl was sat next to Mello, eyeing his muscular arms and his narrow blue eyes.

_Imagine that bitch covered in chocolate_. She thought. Jade had a thing for chocolate, like the sexy bitch she was eyeing up.

Unlucky for Livvy, she was sat next to Near.

_Why the fuck is he in his pyjamas, fucking sket. And why the fuck does he sit like a creep. 'Cos he is a creep, that's probably why._ Jade could tell Livvy wasn't happy with sitting next to the albino. The red haired girl would throw daggers with her eyes at the robotic boy, who'd sit and twirl his white locks with his fingers.

* * *

Matt sat at the front of the class, he'd been sent there to keep away from Mello. Apparently _he_ made the trouble. Matt only told the teacher "she had a snot hanging out of her nose", that she "looked like she'd been dragged out of someone's arse backwards" and that he'd "prefer to sit next to a girl at the back of the class so he could put his horny mask on." That wasn't even as bad as the things he _thinks_ for fucks sake.

Back to the point, Matt glanced at Mello in jealousy. Why does he get to sit next to Jade. He doesn't even give a fuck that Jade and Livvy like him.

_He must be a gay mofo._

* * *

"What's the average of a square?" The teacher with bad hair and a snot hanging out of her nose asked.

Mello smiled and put his hand up. By that time, Near had already put his hand up, told the teacher that the answer was "Vegetable Uranus" and had been praised. Mello scowled again.

"Right, I want someone else to answer this, besides Near. What food substance makes an average human girl be able to control her hormones."

Boys giggled.

Near's eyes opened in surprise.

Livvy chuckled under her breath at the fact that Near didn't know the answer.

Mello banged his head against the table in frustration.

Jade smirked and raised her hand, "Chocolate =D"

Matt smiled and nodded. _Yum, chocolate and Jade._

Jade smirked again. _Yum, chocolate and Mello_

Livvy smirked. _Yum, chocolate and Mello._

Mello gleamed. _Yum, chocolate._

* * *

**Jadee: We pray to you God of Chocolate that we love you and all that is chocolatey.**

**Mello: Amen.**

**Matt + Livvy: 0____________________________0**


End file.
